


Perilous Proposition

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Gellert can be very persuasive.





	Perilous Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Nine prompt(s) used: One of these days, I'm going to say no  
> Word Prompts: visit, vegetables, vigorous   
> Pairing: Albus/Grindelwald   
> Kink: drunk sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Perilous Proposition

~

As Gellert entered Albus’ study, Albus sighed. “One of these days, I’m going to say no.” 

“This is how you greet me after not seeing me for months?” Gellert smiled. “And you don’t yet know the reason for my visit.” Walking past a bookcase, he dragged his finger along the spines of several books. “I could be here to scold you into eating your vegetables.” 

Albus snorted. “I find that highly unlikely. You’ve never been overly concerned about my dietary habits before.” 

“I could be turning over a new leaf.” Gellert stopped, leaning against the sideboard. He smirked. “If you don’t trust that reason, then perhaps I missed you and I’m here to make violent and vigorous love to you.” 

Albus raised an eyebrow. “If that’s the case, perhaps we should have a drink first.” 

Gellert laughed. “Oh, Albus. I require no alcohol or other pharmaceutical aides to put me in the mood to have sex with you.” 

Sighing, Albus looked away. “Why _are_ you here, then? And where have you been?”

Clearing his throat, Gellert sauntered over to a chair, sitting. “I’m here to offer you a proposition. As for where I’ve been…let’s say I’ve been researching.” 

“What sort of proposition?” Albus huffed. “If it’s about talking the Wizengamot into repealing the Statute of Secrecy again, I don’t think—”

“No.” Gellert leaned forward. “I’ve thought of another way to achieve our goal.”

“Oh?”

“The Deathly Hallows.” 

Albus scoffed. “A children’s tale? Next you’ll say Babbity Rabbity is real.” 

Gellert shrugged. “About that I’ve no idea. But the Hallows really exist, and I’ve traced their provenance to a family. The Peverells.” 

Albus sat up in his chair. “How?” 

Reaching into his robes, Gellert produced a parchment. “Here. Read this and then say you don’t believe me.” 

Accepting the parchment, Albus read. As he did so, Gellert walked over to the sideboard and poured two drinks. When he placed a tumbler of brandy at Albus’ elbow, Albus reached for it blindly. “This is incredible,” he said, tossing back his drink. “The amount of research this must have required—”

“Now you know where I’ve been these past months.” Gellert finished his drink rapidly, wandlessly Summoning the bottle. He smiled as he refilled their glasses. “So, what do you think?”

“I—” Albus looked up at him. “What do you need from me? You’ve done all the work.” 

Setting down his glass, Gellert cupped Albus’ face. “Oh, Albus. I want you with me when I do this. You’re brilliant and beautiful and with you at my side, anything is possible. Once we locate the Hallows, the Wizengamot will have to take us seriously.” Leaning down, he murmured in Albus’ ear, “Just think. When we do this, Ariana will be able to live wherever she likes. Perhaps in a house with us.”

Albus gaped at him. “You…you would do that? I thought you said—”

“I changed my mind.” Gellert smiled gently. “It does happen on occasion, you know.” 

Hope rising in him, Albus smiled back. “All right. But if we cannot find the Hallows—”

Leaning in, Gellert kissed Albus, manoeuvring his chair to face him. “We will,” he whispered against his lips before diving in once more. 

They kissed like drowning men, and when Gellert drew Albus towards the settee, pressing him down onto it, he didn’t object. 

Although his head was spinning from the combination of brandy and Gellert’s touch, Albus welcomed him with open arms, and as Gellert finally thrust inside him, Albus clutched a cushion and pushed back to meet every thrust. 

Afterwards, they lay naked together, Albus stroking Gellert’s hair just as he used to. Limbs entwined, they whispered of what they would do once magic was no longer a secret. 

“Aberforth won’t like it,” Albus said. 

Gellert snorted. “We’re two of the most powerful wizards living. We’ll persuade him. Plus, once he sees how happy we can make Ariana, do you really think he’ll object?” 

“Perhaps not.” Albus smiled, closing his eyes. Merlin willing, their plan would work and all would be well.

~


End file.
